El día de la boda
by WolfoftheSea
Summary: Suenan campanas de boda en Storybrooke. Arreglos por doquier y bromas pesadas. Todo el mundo estresado, corriendo y poniéndose de los nervios. Bueno... es lo que tienen las bodas ¿no? Emma/Neal Regina/Whale Archie/Mulan Aurora/August y... ¡RUMBELLE!


**Bien, esta chorrada se me ha ocurrido a la hora de comer mientras mi hermano veía un capítulo de los serrano. Y siendo una gran fan del RedHook me da vergüenza que el primer fic en español dedicado a esta pareja sea esta monumental chorrada. Por favor, dejen sus tomatazos y demases para después de leer. **

**Ouat no me pertenece (más quisiera yo u.u así tendría a Garfio para mi solita e.e pero va a ser que no XD) pero la chorrada que leeréis a continuación ha salido de mi loca cabecita. Sed clementes, es mi primer fic de humor... normalmente soy más dramática e intento hacer que la gente saque los kleenex. **

* * *

**El día de la boda**

Estaba dormida en su habitación cuando todas entraron y prácticamente saltaron sobre la cama. Ruby se despertó asustada sin siquiera saber en qué día vivía aunque de pronto al verlas a todas ahí se dio cuenta de qué día era: el día de su boda.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que la maldición se rompiera. Y dos años desde que conociera al que en pocas horas se iba a convertir en su marido. Había habido muchas bodas desde entonces. Los primeros fueron Ashley y Sean aunque en realidad ellos se casaron durante la maldición y se casaron por segunda vez así que casi no cuentan. Así que el verdadero primer puesto era para Gold y Bella. Fue una gran fiesta a la que estuvo invitado todo el pueblo y a pesar de que iban algo temerosos, todo el mundo se lo pasó genial.

De ahí surgió otra boda, y no fue precisamente la de Emma y Neal, el hijo de Gold que a su vez era padre de Henry, el amor verdadero de Emma. Sino la de una monja que colgó los hábitos y el más cenizo de los siete enanitos. Astrid y Leroy o Nova y Gruñón se casaron dos meses después, una boda íntima y sencilla pero una boda muy emotiva. La siguiente para sorpresa de todos fue la de Regina. En las dos bodas anteriores cogió ella el ramo y en las dos ocasiones cierto doctor la invitó a una copa después de la celebración y terminaron en la mansión de la alcaldesa. Así que el siguiente enlace fue el de Regina Mills y Víctor Whale. Algo un tanto inesperado e increíble. Lo mejor fue que no se lo dijeron a nadie. Fueron a la iglesia, se casaron y luego aparecieron en Granny's e invitaron a todo el pueblo a comer. Era una tarde de verano en la que rieron bailaron y bebieron todo lo que quisieron y más. La cosa terminó a las dos de la madrugada todo el pueblo bañándose en la playa.

Emma y Neal habían decidido no casarse por el momento. Habían pasado muchos años separados y tenían que ponerse al día y organizarse. Cuando la gente preguntaba siempre contestaban lo mismo: "Algún día".

Pero aquel día se casaba ella. Ruby Lucas. Caperucita Roja. Roja. Ella lo conoció una noche fría. La luna llena brillaba en el cielo y ella había salido a correr, era su segunda luna llena en Storybrooke y las cosas ya estaban algo más calmadas desde la vuelta de Blanca y Emma pero estaban todos alerta pues estas dos habían avisado sobre Cora y Garfio. Este último es el que en breve se transformaría en el marido de Roja. Aquella noche no fueron muy amables el uno con el otro. Solo cabe decir que hubo una pequeña confrontación que envió a Garfio al hospital. Ella sintiéndose culpable cuidó de él durante las semanas que pasó en el hospital y dos años más tarde ahí estaban.

-¡Ruby! – Dijo Blanca – ¡Levanta de una vez!

Ella emitió un gruñido y luego miró el reloj. Eran las ocho de la mañana y la boda era a las cinco de la tarde. –Vosotras estáis locas –se quejó. –Aún faltan como nueve horas para que me case…

-Por eso mismo –espetó Bella –Tienes que prepararte para estar radiante y hermosa para tu capitán –Ruby soltó un bufido.

-¿Tú no tienes dos críos pequeños de los que ocuparte? –comentó Ruby tapándose la cabeza con el edredón.

-Te equivocas, tengo tres, Rumple cuenta como crío –bromeó la morena. –Hoy se han quedado al cuidado de su padre y ahora tú eres mía

-¡OYE! –gritaron las demás al unísono. Al parecer Blanca, Mulan, Aurora, Emma e incluso Regina no estaban muy por la labor de cederle la novia solo a la bibliotecaria.

-Bueno, eres nuestra –rectificó Bella –Así que jovencita, no me hagas sacarte de la cama a rastras.

* * *

Lejos de ahí los hombres del pueblo no habían podido resistirse a hacerle una broma al novio. La noche anterior celebraron su despedida y por supuesto pusieron somníferos en la botella de ron de la que solo bebió Killian para dejarlo bien grogui. Cuando cayó redondo soltaron el amarre del Jolly Roger y navegaron con la ayuda del señor Smee hasta una coordenada que había marcado Gold. Él no fue dado que por la mañana tenía que ocuparse de sus hijos pequeños. Una niña de dos años y un bebé de cuatro meses. Isabelle y Robert.

Cuando el capitán despertó todos estaban escondidos en la bodega (la cual había sido insonorizada por obra y gracia de Gold) así que no podía verlos. Se restregó los ojos no vio nada alrededor, todo era agua, agua y más agua.

-Pero… -el corazón comenzó a irle a mil -¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTOY? ¿WHALE? ¿GOLD? ¿ARCHIE? ¿AUGUST? ¿NEAL? ¿DAVID? ¿ENANOS? ¿JEFFERSON? ¿SEÑOR SMEE? ¿PONGO? ¿¡DONDE COJONES ESTÁIS TODOS!? –en el interior de la bodega todos estaban muertos de la risa. No estaban muy lejos del puerto. Pero la travesura estaba en que el entorno estaba encantado y él se veía perdido en medio del océano. –Ruby me mata, de esta no salgo vivo –iba murmurando el capitán de un lado a otro. Cogió mapas para intentar trazar las coordenadas e intentar volver –Yo los mato, cuando los pille los mato –su voz cada vez sonaba más histérica. –Los muy desgraciados. ¡Como los pille los mato con…! –para ponerle la guinda al pastel el garfio no estaba. Su cara pasó del rojo al lila y del lila al amarillo y del amarillo otra vez al rojo. Solo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas. –Hasta el perro ese a manchas estará involucrado.

Los de la bodega no podían ni respirar de la risa que tenían. Archie les había insinuado que deberían dejar ya la broma pero todos dijeron que aún podía aguantar más.

-Mi Ruby me va a castrar… lo tengo asumido.

* * *

Las mujeres habían improvisado una peluquería en la mansión del Señor Gold. El baño era lo suficiente enorme como para albergarlas a todas y con las manos que tenían Blanca y Bella para arreglar pelos estarían preciosas en su santiamén. Tras semanas y semanas de discusión Ruby al final se salió con la suya y le dejaron el pelo con un sencillo semirrecogido al que le iban a incrustar el velo como bien pudieran.

Ruby estaba algo perdida porque todo era gente a su alrededor maquillando, peinando o haciendo cualquier cosa. Ella estaba como en una nube recordando todos los momentos buenos y no tan buenos con Killian. Muchas veces al recordar situaciones dejaba escapar algunas risillas.

-¡RUBY! –gritó Regina

-¿Qué? –salió de su pequeño rinconcito en el que solo estaban Killian y ella.

-Vamos a comer, te lo he dicho ya tres veces.

-Lo siento Regina… andaba algo… perdida –la que una vez fue la reina malvada sonrió y fueron juntas a la cocina.

Bella había traído bocadillos hechos por la abuelita y todas comieron mientras charlaban recordando las otras bodas o riendo mientras rememoraban las muchísimas discusiones que tenían Killian y Ruby cuando comenzaron a salir. Puede que ellos se enfadaran pero era muy divertido ver como la camarera llevaba al pirata de cabeza aunque cuando la cosa se comenzaba a poner fea Killian sellaba los labios de la morena con un beso y se terminaba la discusión.

* * *

En el Jolly Roger las cosas seguían como estaban. Killian no sabía cómo ingeniárselas ni que rumbo tomar para llegar al puerto de Storybrooke. Llegó un momento en el que se sentó en el suelo en medio de cubierta resignado. –Ya no volveré a ver a mi loba –dijo para sí casi al borde del llanto. En ese momento las risas cesaron y Neal fue el primero en hacer una seña para que salieran todos de la bodega y levantaran a ese hombre. Así que cuando abrieron salieron todos en tropel cayendo al suelo ya que estaban algo embutidos en la pequeña habitación. De repente el puerto de Storybrooke apareció ante sus ojos a pocos kilómetros del barco.

-Hola –susurró Archie y los demás simplemente saludaron con la mano.

La cara de Killian pasó de la sorpresa a la alegría porque sabía que esa tarde vería a su novia en el altar guapa como ninguna otra novia de Storybrooke pero luego pasó al más puro enfado cuando se dio cuenta de la jugarreta que se había armado por parte de sus amigos.

-¡YO OS ANIQUILO! ¿OS HACÉIS UNA IDEA DEL MAL RATO QUE ACABO DE PASAR? ¡HAN SIDO LAS TRES HORAS MÁS LARGAS DE MI VIDA! -de la ira que tenía en el cuerpo levantó el muñón en ademán de pegarles pero se contuvo dando un pequeño salto histérico. –¡ESTA ME LA PAGÁIS! ¡OS JURO POR MI BARCO QUE LA VENGANZA SERÁ HORRIBLE!

En Granny's no había nadie. Salvo Henry, Grace y los pequeños de Bella y Rumple, el señor Gold y la abuelita. Gold había encantado un espejo para ver lo que pasaba en el Jolly Roger y él y la abuelita estaban desternillándose al ver todo lo sucedido.

-Os habéis pasado un poquito –los reprendió Henry

-Lo cierto es que si… pero ha sido divertido. –admitió la abuelita. –Cuando Ruby se entere de esto va a ser más divertido aún.

-No lo creas… Bella me va a matar cuando se entere de esto, y cada una de las beldades que están ahora en mi casa arreglando a la novia van a matar a sus respectivos maridos o novios.

* * *

-¡Estás preciosa! –Blanca dio un pequeño saltito al ver a Ruby con el vestido de novia. Era una preciosidad, sencillo y elegante, nada sobrecargado. No tenía apenas escote pero la espalda estaba completamente al aire. El vestido estaba enganchado por detrás con una fina cadenita bañada en oro blanco. Bella, Regina, Mulan, Aurora y Emma la miraban sonrientes y asentían a lo que había dicho Blanca.

-Vas preciosa Ruby. –Murmuró Regina al borde de las lágrimas… creo que no habíamos mencionado el detalle, Regina no tardaría en dar a luz. Whale casi no va a la despedida por el hecho de que era ya solo cuestión de días.

-Regina ni se te ocurra llorar –la reprendió Aurora –Me ha costado siglos dejarte preciosa, así que no destroces mi obra de arte con tus llantos por culpa de las hormonas.

Esta asintió haciendo un puchero. Emma cogió un pañuelo de papel y limpió un poco las lagrimillas sin estropear el maquillaje.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Ruby

-Son las cuatro, y ahora señorita, vas a quedarte aquí sentada hasta que nosotras nos arreglemos –dijo Emma.

Bella llamó a su marido para que trajera a los niños a casa ya que iba a empezar a vestirlos y Grace también fue con ellos. Henry se marchó con Gold a la casa de Jefferson, donde tenía que vestirse el cabreadísimo novio que aún seguía echando pestes sobre la bromita.

* * *

-Sois unos desgraciados –los demás ya se lo tomaron a cachondeo

-Ya lo sabemos –asintió Neal mientras le arreglaba la corbata –somos unos cabronazos que hemos dejado que creyeras que ibas a faltar a tu boda etc… etc…

-Estoy deseando que te cases tu para montarte algo gordo –sonó como una amenaza pero Neal no pudo evitar reírse.

-Algún día hermano.

-Cuando Emma se entere de esto te va a crujir vivo –rio el capitán

-¿Cuándo Emma se entere de qué? –no la habían oído llegar. La rubia llevaba el pelo suelto y liso con dos trenzas haciendo un pequeño recogido y un traje violeta palabra de honor que solo dejaba ver las sandalias plateadas que llevaba. A Neal se le secó la boca con solo verla.

-Nananananada –tartamudeó Neal.

-¿¡Nada!? Los capullos estos me han hecho creer que estaba perdido en medio del mar –Neal, Gold y Jefferson rieron.

Emma agitó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos –No quiero saber nada hasta mañana… ni me interesa… así que ahora todos a bajo que ha llegado el coche. Todos se marcharon y Emma y Killian se quedaron el uno frente al otro. –La abuelita te está esperando –sonrió. Garfio le guiñó un ojo –Cuida de Ruby o te las verás conmigo –bromeó la rubia.

* * *

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Emma había ido a por la abuelita y a por Killian para llevarlos a la iglesia mientras terminaban de arreglar a la novia.

-Lo nuevo es el vestido –dijo Bella –Nuestro regalo iba a ser un colgante con un zafiro incrustado… pero sabíamos que te ibas a poner el colgante con el rubí, el que te regaló Killian. Así que… -Regina le tendió los zapatos que aún no le habían dejado ver ni ponerse. Eran blancos y la tira que los ataba al tobillo llevaba pequeños zafiros incrustados. Eran unos zapatos preciosos. Ruby las abrazó e hizo un puchero.

-¡Ahora tú! –Aurora parecía un gremlin a punto de estallar –¡No llores que estropeas el maquillaje y si lloras tú llora la embarazada así que shh!

-De lo prestado se ha encargado Blanca –la mejor amiga de Ruby le tendió una liga

-Es de cuando me casé con Charming –ambas mujeres se abrazaron. Había un fuerte lazo entre ambas después de todo lo que vivieron juntas.

-Lo viejo son estos pendientes –prosiguió Mulan –pertenecieron a mi madre. Ella me los entregó cuando murió pues quería que me casara con ellos. –eran unos pendientes pequeños, tenían la forma de un lilium oriental y eran muy finos.

-Gracias Mulan

En ese momento entró August con una cámara –Mirad al pajarito –las pilló de improvisto y sacó una foto que pasaría a ser el retrato más buscado de Storybrooke… buscado para ser quemado claro. –Señoritas, hay un coche en la puerta esperando a la novia y dentro está el señor Gold preparado para llevar a la loba al altar –dijo Pinocho de modo dramático y comediante.

* * *

Junto al altar Killian ya estaba preparado junto a Neal, temblaba como un flan. Neal no podía sostener la risa al ver al famoso pirata tan alterado.

-No voy a mentirte, estoy disfrutando de lo lindo

–No sabes las ganas que tengo de que te cases –volvió a sonar como una amenaza

–Esos lindos ojos no verán tal evento. –Emma pese a que no había visto bien la broma pesada que le habían gastado al pirata no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar la conversación.

–Haced el favor de cerrar el pico ya los dos –los riñó Emma aguantando su risa. En ese momento sonó el canon de Pachelbel y primero entró Grace como damita de honor, solo ella. A Jefferson y a Shadow, la madre biológica de Grace (eso ya es otra historia que ahora no viene a cuento) se les caía la baba cuando vieron a su niña.

Después entró Henry que llevaba de la manita a Isabelle, que aún era muy pequeñita pero era la encargada de los anillos. Y después entraron Gold y Ruby al ritmo de la música. A Killian le temblaron las piernas cuando la vio. Sonrió y tendió su única mano cuando se acercó. Se cogieron y no se soltaron en toda la ceremonia que para ellos pasó como un suspiro. Dijeron los votos e intercambiaron los anillos. Cuando el cura les dio el permiso Ruby se lanzó sobre Killian y se besaron hasta que Neal les dio un toque para que cortaran el rollo.

* * *

El resto del día pasó volando, cenaron, rieron y bailaron hasta las cinco de la madrugada… al menos la boda terminó a esas horas para Regina y Whale ya que ella se puso de parto. Cuando Ruby lanzó el ramo cayó en las manos de la abuelita. Esta y Marco cruzaron una miradita que tres meses más tarde terminaría en boda.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron abrazados en el muelle August y Aurora.

-Buenos días encanto –la princesa abrió los ojos y miró al que fuera un muñeco de madera.

– ¿Ha pasado algo?

–Ya lo creo –no la vio pero la princesa rio y en su interior solo deseaba dar saltitos de alegría. Parecía mentira que llevaran meses el uno detrás del otro sin darse cuenta .

Archie y Mulan aún no lo habían hecho público, pero tres de cada siete días de la semana veían a Mulan ir al trabajo desde el apartamento de Archie los fines de semana era Archie el que misteriosamente siempre salía de casa de Mulan.

Bella y Gold despertaron cada uno en una esquina e Isabelle en medio de los dos durmiendo a pierna suelta. Neal y Emma acurrucados el uno junto al otro, como todas las mañanas. Regina y Whale estaban en el hospital ella tenía en brazos a una niña de pocas horas de vida. La llamaron Elizabeth, en honor a la difunta amada del pasado de Whale. Él besó la frente de su mujer y cogió a la pequeña para que pudiera descansar tranquila puesto que cuando el pueblo despertaba ellos todavía no habían podido dormir.

-Buenos días señora Jones –la despertó con tono posesivo al decir la frase. Le dio un beso en la nariz se pegó a ella como un gato.

-Buenos días caperucito rojo –bromeó ella en un tono aún más posesivo.

-Nunca me había imaginado pasando por el altar –afirmó Jones

-Ni yo… creo que nos liaron entre todos para organizar una fiesta –ella rio

-Yo creo que también… pero fue un gran día… aunque por la mañana casi me muero.

-¿Por?

-Los muy desgraciados montaron una pequeña bromita… creí que no volvería a verte.

-No sufras –esbozó una sonrisa picarona –yo también se gastar bromitas ¿Cuándo es la próxima luna llena?

Él rio ocultando el rostro entre sus rizos. –¿Vamos a por otro? –dijo el pirata con picardía. Ella le devolvió una sensual mirada.

-¿Cuántos llevamos desde a noche?

Él se encogió de hombros. –Perdí la cuenta.

**FIN **

* * *

**N/A:No me maten por haber escrito esto o haber perdido el tiempo en esta chorrada. Espero leer sus reviews ;)**

***Shadow, la madre de Grace y mujer de Jefferson es un personaje que hay en un rol en el que interpreto a Ruby. **


End file.
